Hold On
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Wash realizes she is falling for Taylor, how will he react when he finds out? Set through S01E03 and after.


**Hi everyone this is my first Terra Nova fic. I do not own any rights to the characters or the programme they belong to Kelly Marcel I would like to say a huge thankyou to Dannylionthe1st for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy** **reading.**

* * *

Alicia Washington paced up and down in Commander Nathaniel Taylor's office waiting, somewhat anxiously, for word of his return.

She had always respected him for the decisions he made and the advice he gave. She had known him for eleven years from the war in Somalia to being his second-in-command in Terra Nova. He was always selfless and thought more about others than himself, which worried her at times.

She had caught a glimpse of him with his guard a few times. The civilians of Terra Nova were constantly finding themselves in trouble. Most recently; was the case with a few sneaky teenagers, Skye, Josh and their friends. The senseless teens had gone into the jungle alone and had to be saved. She had joined Taylor, Shannon, bringing two teams of soldiers with them to save the children, and bring them back to safety.

Later that night she had been walking her usual route when she overheard Nathaniel talking to Skye. He asked Skye why she had been out there and that it was known raptor territory.

She knew it was a private conversation and had quickly left before hearing more.

Nathaniel had lost his family. His wife, Ayani, was killed in Somalia in 2138 when he had been told he could only save one person – his son or his wife. He chose his son, Lucas. Unfortunately, from that day his son had resented him for not being able to save Ayani and he had never forgiven him for it. Years later when Lucas had come through with the Second Pilgrimage he seemed to change. But Nathaniel soon found out that his son was working against him. In an angry rage he banished his son from Terra Nova into the jungle. He had been grief stricken at the loss of his wife and angry at his son for betraying him. He'd never forgiven himself either, for not being able to save her.

When Alicia had seen him with Skye, hidden feelings had bubbled to the surface that she had denied she felt for him until then – love. She knew it was wrong but every time she had looked or talked to him in the past week the same feelings had risen to the surface. She was brought out of her thoughts from the noise of the entrance gate opening and a car entering the compound.

She left the office and took the stairs two at a time, jumping the bottom three before jogging to the source of the noise.

_I hope he's alright,_ she thought as her jog turned into a brisk walk. She stopped beside Elisabeth Shannon who was eagerly waiting for her husband's return. Malcolm stood next to her. He was still annoyed that his hopes of getting back with Elisabeth had been dashed now that her husband had joined her, because he had been sure that Jim was still in prison. But he hid these feelings well under his neutral façade which was plastered onto his face.

Nathaniel and Jim jumped out of the car, their clothes torn with various wounds across their bodies but they seemed superficial at the moment.

"Well, did it work? Have the pterosaurs been rehomed?" Malcolm asked.

Nathaniel and Jim shared a smirk before Nathaniel answered, "Yes it worked and yes they have been rehomed to their new nesting grounds." A grin graced his lips as he continued, "You think those things were loud here, you should have heard them when they were in the throes of passion, eh Shannon?"

"I thought I'd surely gone deaf from all the racket they were making," Jim added as he walked over to embrace his wife who shrugged him off at the smell that emanated from his clothes. "Oh no! You are not touching me smelling like that, you can get a wash first!" she teased.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, stealing a kiss from her before whispering in her ear, "We'll finally have time to ourselves tonight without any interruptions." She blushed a shade of crimson at this and smiled as they both went on their way, Jim to their home and Elisabeth back to the medical centre along with Malcolm.

As they walked back to the commander's quarters, she had a better view at the damage he had been dealt. His shirt was torn and his arms had gashes on them while there was a nasty wound on his left shoulder.

"Wash, how have things been since I was away?"

"Everything has been fine, no trouble to report."

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

"Sir, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, he could detect a small trace of concern in her voice as she spoke. She realised he was in pain when he hissed as he placed a hand on his side as he walked.

"Yes Wash, I'm fine," he said as they made their way up the steps until she stopped halfway once he had reached the top. He turned round to face her, wondering why she had stopped.

"You always have been a bad liar, sir," she said as she continued, "do you need some help with tending to the wounds?"

"No I think I'll manage, thanks Wash," he said.

"Alright, I'll take my leave then," she replied turning and going back down the steps, while he went into his quarters.

* * *

Later that night she had been on her way to her own quarters when she saw that the lights in Nathaniel's quarters were still on and the door was ajar.

She knew he hadn't gone to the infirmary, so she decided to see if he was alright. She went up the steps, before peeking round the door to see that the office was empty. She went inside and shut the door behind her.

There was no sign of Nathaniel in his office, but there was light coming underneath the door to his personal quarters. She knocked on the door before entering. She looked around but the kitchen and living room areas like the office were empty. She moved towards the sliding door which led to his bedroom, she opened it to find Nathaniel sat on his bed with an open medical kit next to him. He looked up when he saw her enter.

"Wash, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, sir. I saw your light on and the front door was ajar so I thought I'd just check to see if you were alright."

"Well as you can see I'm a little worse for wear but apart from that I'm fine," he said, as she noticed he was bare chested only wearing his combats. His lean chest was littered with scars while his arms were back to normal. The only wound that he hadn't attended to was the deep gash on his left shoulder. She noticed dark purple bruises along his ribs.

_That's why he was in pain,_ she thought.

"You should put some ice on those bruises. It'll calm the swelling down. Wait here," she said as she left the room to return a few minutes later with an ice pack which she held out to Nathaniel. He took it gratefully and placed it against his side, groaning as the cold sensation hit his body.

"Now, about that shoulder."

She sat down next to him and putting the medical kit on her knee took out some antiseptic gauze pads and some bandages.

"Wash, you don't have to you know. I could have managed."

"Sir, you said the exact same thing when I stitched you up in Iraq. So how about you just stop complaining and let me patch you up."

They both looked at each other for a moment before he nodded. "Fine."

She cleaned the wound with a few of the gauze pads before placing one across the wound to prevent further infection. Then she wrapped a bandage around his shoulder before tying it off.

Once she was finished, she put the supplies away, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Wash." She pretended she hadn't heard him.

"Wash," he repeated again but she still ignored him.

"Alicia!" She looked up and met his gaze, keeping her emotions at bay. She really wanted to kiss him then and there.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for patching me up yet again," he said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome. I should go, it's getting late," she said standing up to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her as he too stood up.

The tingling sensation from his touch sent electricity up her arms and through her body making her quiver.

She looked down at her arm where his hand was still placed and then up into his grey eyes. It was as if they were both waiting to see who would make the first move.

Their faces were inches apart; it felt right as she made the first move. Placing a hand on his cheek she kissed him softly, before pulling away when he didn't respond. Just as she was about to head for the door without saying anything, he threw the ice pack to the floor. Grabbing her arm and pulling her back into him he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He teased her with his tongue, trying to find entrance inside until she finally moaned and allowed him in. His tongue darted inside and her tongue responded to his as they danced around each other. Her hands were in his hair and then skimming his back as his fell to her waist, pulling her closer into him - his bare skin rubbing against her clothing.

It felt so good to finally give in to her feelings and kiss him. But everything seemed to stop when he pulled away, stepping back as mixed emotions crossed his face.

At that moment a sudden rush of guilt seemed to sweep over her wiping away the happiness she had felt mere seconds ago. _What was I thinking? Alicia, what have you done? _

"I'm sorry…" was all she said before she left his bedroom and his quarters, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

As she walked along the path, to her own quarters, the gravel crunching underneath her feet, one thought swirled around her head.

_Where does this leave us now?_

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom **

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
